Questions, Answers, Skye and Ward
by NothatRose
Summary: <html><head></head>Skye seeked answers from Ward and got more than she asked for.</html>


**Hey**,... I'm guessing that Skye will be safe even if the invisible screen is down when talking to Ward. But like that will be happening soon. Hah!

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D

**Summary** : Trying to not have a normal conversation is not easy. Based on the promo of season 2 epi 3.

xox

"Are you asking or just staring? Because if you are just planning to sit and stare, I'm too sleepy to open my eyes to return the gesture."

"Why are you sleepy?" Skye asked as she sat down on the chair facing Ward who was lying face down on his bed.

"Because it is night?"

"How do you know it is night?"

"I'm just guessing. But it must be since your hair is down and messy." Ward replied after turning his head to study Skye for a few seconds. "You have your purple and lime green stripe socks on. There's a dark streak at the corner of your eye probably from you rubbing your eye and mixing your tears with leftover mascara. And you have a lopsided hot chocolate mustache under your red nose. Since I'm not allowed to have a normal conversation with you, I'll not ask why you have been crying."

"You think you know everything about me."

"That's where you are wrong Skye. I still don't know why you prefer junk food to a healthy snack. Or why you keep putting on that sleeveless shirt, which exposes your arms and hence, showing the bad guys how you favour using your left arm by the size difference as compared to your right. But hey," he raised his hands in mock surrender. "Questions are from you. So ask or let me go back to sleep."

"Why are you intent on sleeping?" Skye asked as she watched Ward slowly turned around to lie on his back and closed his eyes.

"I was trying to kill myself with boredom. But I figured, if I do succeed, I'd miss seeing you even if it's just for a few minutes at a time. Not an option. So, I picked a book from memory and accidentally fell asleep just at the beginning of chapter two."

"Matterhorn?"

"No. S.H.I.E.L.D Protocol Manual." He finally sat up and folded his pillow to cushion his back against the wall.

"Shouldn't you be recalling a protocol manual from Hydra?"

"Hydra don't waste time to print a book if the only word in there is going to be : Eliminate." Ward yawned.

"You are kidding."

"Robots are not programmed to kid around. Why the questions on my sleeping habits anyway? You've ran out of questions pertaining to bad guys?"

"You used to wake up at night for your date with your punching bag."

"Yeah well, one? Do you see a punching bag? And two? People change."

"Seriously?"

"Whatever. So, what do you need? Need a bedtime story since you obviously can't sleep?"

"Since when did you become so cocky?"

"Since I mixed around with this ex-hacker activist turned hacker Agent. I'm glad I got to know her before she turned Agent. She was more fun then than now. But of course you do not want to hear anything out of me that makes me sound human. Or normal."

"Do you know that Simmons is Hydra?"

"Simmons is - ?" He suddenly leaped off his bed and stood in front of the invisible screen with a wide grin on his face. "YES!"

"You are happy that she is Hydra?!"

"No." He laughed as he let his fingers run through his hair. "Don't you get it? I'm happy that she is alive. It means that Fitz is alive too! They are both - "

Ward's face suddenly crushed when he saw Skye shaking her head. "Why are you shaking your head? He must be alive! They were both saved, right? They had to. I planted a bug for it to be traced by S.H.I.E.L.D. That chamber thing was designed to float! That was the reason why I shot them into the ocean! Please don't say that Fitz - NOOOOOOOO! "

xox

"Fitz? Is that you?"

Ward came as close as he could near the invisible screen without being electrocuted to see Fitz as the scientist stepped under the light on the opposite side.

"So this is where..." Fitz began his question as he looked around the cell.

"Where? What?"

"Where they are kee... " Fitz continued and faltered.

"Kee...?"

"Keeping. Keeping you."

Ward realized that his friend and probably ex-friend had trouble finishing his sentences. And he was fidgeting as if he was listening to someone by his side. His lips were moving though no words were audible.

"Yes." Ward nodded. "Welcome to my pad."

"I... "

"You are alive." Ward said in a thankful whisper.

"Yes. Yes."

"I'm really glad to see you Fitz. I -"

"We both are..." Fitz cut in after turning his head to his left and grabbing his shoulder tightly. He nodded and added, "Alive. Me and ... "

"You and who, Fitz?"

"Don't be.." Fitz pursed his lips and closed his eyes as he grabbed his shoulder tighter. "Cruel. Don't be cruel... Ward. You know ... "

"Know what? You and who?"

"Simmons! Can't you see ... "

"See?" Ward asked as he looked around the room.

"See her standing - "

"Standing?"

"Beside - "

"Beside? Fitz - "

"Beside me."

Ward did the only thing he could. He called out the only person that may help the person standing in front of him that he considered more than just a friend.

"SKYE! "

xox

"That's classified."

"Damn it Skye! I just need to know if Simmons is here."

"Why?" Skye asked stubbornly. "What good is it to you? So you can plan on killing them again?"

"Because either I am going crazy or Fitz is." Ward replied as he ignored her sarcastic jibe.

"Do I really need to answer that?"

"Look, you don't have believe me." Ward told her in frustration. "Check your surveillance on him and tell me if he was the kind to just placed his hand on his own shoulder and talked to it."

"You are crazy!"

"Think whatever you like, but the point is, Fitz is talking to Simmons."

"What do you mean he is talking to Simmons?"

"I take the blame for whatever that had happened to Fitz. But believe me when I say, he is not talking to himself. He is talking to Simmons. They are communicating as they were before. Remember how they kept finishing each other sentences and thoughts? Well, now every time Fitz can't finish his thoughts, he snaps at Simmons for helping him. Or gets frustrated when she doesn't."

"How do you know that?"

"I read lip, Skye. I saw how Fitz lips moved and called out her name. It is not a one sided conversation. And believe me when I say they are still communicating. On what? I don't know."

"So what, you saying that Fitz is Hydra too? Faking whatever is illness he is having and communicating with Simmons in some brainwave telecommunication whatever? What? Are they the gifted ones that Hydra decided to spare and convinced to the Dark Side?"

"No. I'm not saying Fitz is Hydra or Simmons is really one. She could be putting her ass on the line to save Fitz in getting whatever it is to make him go back to the way he was. Hydra may have what Fitz need. Or Simmons could be - "

"Or she is just like you? A traitor?"

"Think and say whatever you like about me Skye. But your priority right now is to find out if Simmons is what you are saying she is. If she is one, like me, she could have been manipulated and convinced that Hydra is where she belongs." Ward took a deep breath and shook his head. "Or she could be in a lot of trouble if anyone finds out she is pretending."

"How could you not know if Simmons is Hydra?"

"There are thousands of them out there. Garrett was not the only one who recruits. For all we know, Simmons was working under Sitwell. It is not easy Skye. It's not easy to just trust anyone."

"Just like me trusting you?"

"Just like you trusting Miles."

"That's - " Skye turned to walk up the stairs.

"I'm sorry." Ward raised his hands. "That's way out of line. I'm sorry. Don't leave. Please."

"How could you be so sure that Simmons isn't one?" Skye asked after they both stood silent for a few moments. They were both breathing hard. They both needed to calm down. But the frustration and tension was too strong between then. Especially on Skye's side.

"How could you be so damn sure that she isn't one of you!" She hissed at him.

"I did not say that I'm sure that she isn't one!" Ward yelled. "And you never listen do you Rookie!? I'm only loyal to Garrett! Not Hydra! I am never one of them!"

"I am so close to walking out of here." Skye's words were broken by the anger in her voice.

"Fine! Walk! Go look for the fucking answers your damn stubborn self! Just like your trying to find the freaking answers about your bloodthirsty father!"

"What?" Skye whispered as she sank to the floor. She slowly shook her head in denial as she looked up to him on the other side of the invisible screen. "What are you saying?"

"I know about your father Skye." Ward told her as he knelt down to her level. "And I have been trying to tell you about him. I have been trying to warn you about him."

"You are lying." Skye shook her head and yelled, "You are lying!"

"I wasn't lying when I told you that every word that I'll be saying to you for the rest of my life will be true." Ward crawled and sat as close as he possibly could to the invisible screen and desperately tried to convince her. "So, no. I am not lying."

"What do you know?" Skye uttered when she finally moved as closed as she could to the invisible screen and looked at Ward. "What was it that you have to tell me of him?"

"He is coming for you."

**THE END**

Share your thoughts?


End file.
